goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie escapes from Mexico/Grounded for Quadruple Infinity
Transcript *(December 15, 2017) *[Suspense - Demon Lair begins to play as Carrie has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of Mexico City, Mexico to get to the Mexico City International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA] *(3 hours and 20 minutes) *[Carrie soon arrived back home in GoAnimate City, USA and she got off the plane and left the GoAnimate City International Omega Airport to head to her house.] *Carrie: Yes! I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye Mexico! *[We Cut: To outside Carrie's 3 story house] *Carrie: Home sweet home! *[We Cut: To Carrie's bedroom. Carrie is on her computer.] *Carrie: Now to make two videos and put them on YouTube. *(12 minutes later) *Carrie: I finally made "Kirinta Kusano Uses The Girls Bathroom And Gets Suspended/Grounded" and "Nyakkii Momoyama Makes A Fake Lockdown"! Since my parents are at work and my brother is at school, it would be a perfect timing for me to see High School Musical at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. *[Carrie left her house to see Frozen at the theaters. Soon YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara appear and became shocked when they saw the grounded videos Carrie had made and became angry] *Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Carrie escaped from Mexico and made 2 grounded videos out of my classmates! *Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling her family about this! *(98 minutes later) *Sarah West: We knew Carrie escaped from Mexico and made 2 grounded videos out of innocent users! *Carrie's Mom: Don't worry. We are going to kick Carrie's ass when she gets home! *[Carrie soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and YankieDude5000 and his friends] *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from North Korea and made grounded videos out of Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida! *Mimirin Midorihara: And what else did you do after that?! *Carrie: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....High School Musical....at the theaters. *[Carrie's parents, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, became shocked and extremely furious at Carrie as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time] *Shimajirō Shimano: [in Scary voice 2000% louder] OH!!! (X78) CARRIE, HOW DARE YOU SEEING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR QUADRUPLE INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Carrie's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Carrie! You are grounded for quadruple infinity! *Carrie's Mom: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *YankieDude5000: First, spankings! *[YankieDude5000 begins to spank Carrie. This action is censored] *yungdeez100: Next, slappings! *[yungdeez100 begins to violently slap Carrie. This action is censored] *Sarah West: Next, ass beatings! *[Sarah West begin to give Carrie a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored] *Blue91233: Next, whack you with a belt! *[Blue912333 begins to whack Carrie with a belt. This action is completely censored] *Shimajirō Shimano: Next, punches in the face! *[Shimajirō Shimano begins violently punching Carrie in the face. This action is censored] *Mimirin Midorihara: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Carrie: Oh no! Not nappies! *[Mimirin Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Carrie. This action is censored.] *Mimirin Midorihara: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Carrie's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(27 minutes later) *Carrie's Mom: They're all here! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Carrie's grounded days]] [[Category:Carrie get grounded series]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]